murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twentieth Century Murdoch
"Twentieth Century Murdoch" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixty-fifth episode of the series. It first aired on May 22, 2012 (UK). Summary It's Christmas-time and the dawn of the new century but for Detective Murdoch, there are crimes to be solved. Gideon Turner escapes custody and prevents a man from being killed on the street. He claims he knew it was going to happen because he has traveled to the future. Murdoch is dubious, needless to say, and has Turner examined by Dr. Roberts at the insane asylum where he also meets Julia Ogden who has taken an interest in psychiatry. The man behind it all is Professor Harms and as his time machine begins to gain believers, he seems to be making a fortune. Murdoch is convinced there is a realistic scientific explanation for what is happening. Meanwhile, Crabtree frets over asking Dr. Grace to accompany him to the Policeman's Ball on New Year's Eve and Inspector Brackenreid weighs-up a job offer. Character Revelations * Murdoch spent Christmas with the Brackenreids and enjoys Margaret's rum pudding. * Brackenreid considers an offer to become Chief Constable of Ottawa, the federal capital of Canada, in southeastern Ontario. * William and Julia paths cross at the Provincial Lunatic Asylum, whereupon she tells him of the new treatment she has undergone with Dr. Roberts to cure of her nightmares since being buried alive. * Darcy has the realization that Julia is still in love with Murdoch. * Dr. Roberts is diagnosed with Huntington's chorea. * When Professor Harms was teaching at the polytechnic in Zurich, one of his students, an Albert Einstein, suggested a radical way to reconcile the laws of mechanics with Maxwell's equations. * Prof. Harms and Dr. Roberts are related. * William tells Julia that he has seen the future and it was her: William shows his "son" the principles of the hot air balloon with Julia at his side. * William and Julia kiss in this episode. Continuity * First time, William and Julia meet since Murdoch in Toyland and suggests she might be interest in the case. * Darcy gives Julia an opportunity to end their marriage. * Julia attends the Policeman's Ball whereupon William and Julia are reunited. * Everyone is together to welcome in the new century. * This is the last episode for Dr. Roberts. Historical References * Parallel dimensions, and alternate futures are alluded to by Murdoch and one Professor Harms. * Maxwell's equations represent one of the most elegant and concise ways to state the fundamentals of electricity and magnetism, the mathematical distillation of Gauss', Faraday's, and Ampere's Laws plus decades of experimental observations. They are named after the physicist and mathematician James Clerk Maxwell, who published an early form of those equations between 1861 and 1862. * Huntington's chorea, more commonly known as Huntington's disease today, is a rare hereditary degenerative nerve disease with no current treatment that can cure the disorder. * Ottawa, On December 31, 1857, Queen Victoria chose it to be the common capital for the Province of Canada (modern Quebec and Ontario), located right on the border of Canada East and Canada West making it a compromise between the two colonies and their French and English populations. * Redheffer's perpetual motion machine was operated by a man using a crank in a room on the floor above, yet it was patented in 1820. * P.T. Barnum's display of the "Feejee (also known as Fiji) Mermaid" was comprised of the torso and head of a juvenile monkey sewn to the back half of a fish, originally exhibited in 1842. * George says that a machine to analyze fingerprints would never replace a human, referring to the criminal database we have today. * Forensic accounting is also subtly referred to as Brackenreid attempts to follow the money to figure out what the professor is using it for. Trivia * Season 5 final episode does not end with a cliffhanger. * This episode is the final episode produced by CityTV before the MM producers moved to CBC. * This is the first Christmas (more Boxing Day) and New Years episode, where as A Merry Murdoch Christmas (2015) is the first-time stand alone two-hour holiday special. Errors * With the line, "Sitting behind a desk in Ottawa is no place for Thomas '''S.' Brackenreid''.", the error in Thomas Charles Brackenreid's middle initial is made for the second time in this episode, the first was in [[Who Killed the Electric Carriage?|''Who Killed the Electric Carriage?]] It will be repeated in 'Murdoch on the Corner, and [[Murdoch Au Naturel|Murdoch au Naturel''']] before it is corrected. * Santa shoots with a lever action shotgun and still a spent shot shell is found on the ground. * Dr. Ogden refers to Emil Kraepelin as a psychologist. He was a German psychiatrist (a M.D. unlike psychologists), one of the most influential of his time, who developed a classification system for mental illness that influenced subsequent classifications. Kraepelin made distinctions between schizophrenia and manic-depressive psychosis that remain valid today. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Nigel Bennett as Chief Constable Giles Jonathan Watton as Dr. Darcy Garland Paul Amos as Dr. Roberts Guest Cast Colin Buchanan as Professor Harms Joe Cobden as Gideon Turner Benjamin Clost as Teddy Nelson (Reporter) Frank Chiesurin as Seth Morgan Nicholas Bode as William Murdoch Jr. Ellen Dubin as Mrs. Haversham Andrew Gillies as Robert Denman Emily Hurson as Bystander Billy Oliver as Santa Claus Uncredited Cast Gallery 20th Century crime scene.JPG|Crime scene 20th Century 6.JPG|"Henry, no machine will ever take the place of the keen eye of the policeman." 20th Century Jilliam 5.JPG|"William, I have to say, this is exhilarating." 20th Century Jilliam 4.JPG 20th Century G&E.JPG|George takes Dr. Grace to the Time Machine... 20th Century Balloon.JPG|William watches his future... 20th Century future.JPG|William's family in the future 20th Century News 1.JPG|Detective's time-travel makes frontpage news 20th Century Brackenreid.JPG|Brackenreid can't believe it 513 Twentieth Century Murdoch Blackboard 2.PNG|At the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 20th Century thumb print.JPG|Time for real evidence 20th Century 7.JPG|Crabtree finds an unexpected finger print 20th Century 8.JPG|Finally, a match! 20th Century 9.JPG|Behind the smoke and mirrors . . . 20th Century 11.JPG|Professor Harms takes full responsibility. 20th Century 12.JPG|"I would love to live in a future imagined by William Murdoch." 20th Century 14.JPG|"...you should be with whom you wish when it begins." 20th Century 16.JPG 20th Century Jilliam 16.JPG 20th century 03.jpg 20th Century 17f.JPG 20th Century Jilliam 12.JPG Category:Season Five Category:Season Finales Category:Season Error